


Парадокс Ариадны

by triskelos



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Жанр: слэшПейринг: Артур/ИмсРейтинг: PGПредупреждения: Ummm... Inception? (c)
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 5





	Парадокс Ариадны

\- Доброе утро, птенчики! Как спалось?

\- Вообще-то уже полвторого, - улыбается Ариадна.

\- Ну, я и говорю – доброе утро! Кто хочет пончик?

\- А ты поработать для разнообразия не хочешь? – равнодушно спрашивает Артур, даже не поворачиваясь в его сторону.

Имс не хочет. Ну, подумаешь, пришел позже всех. Они же еще только наброски делают, он ничего не пропустил.

В кофеварке еще есть кофе – он у них особый, самый гадкий на всех шести континентах. Юсуф как-то сказал, что эта мерзкая жидкость давно стала его тотемом – от такого вкуса не проснется только тот, кто не спит.

Имс обходит помещение, потягивается, при помощи глотка кофе убеждается в том, что действительно уже не спит. Садится на стол рядом с Ариадной – ему почему-то очень нравится смотреть, как она работает.

Ариадна строит свои лабиринты, закусив нижнюю губу. Строит, словно плетет паутину – сосредоточенно всматривается в маленькие, игрушечные блоки, хмурится, хрустит пальцами. Имсу временами кажется, что она действительно не строит, а плетет свои загадки, входы, выходы, тупики. Как паук паутину. Заманивает жертву внутрь, незаметно оплетает и, не успеешь опомниться, как ты уже связан по рукам и ногам. Паутиной или чужими мыслями, не важно. Любое подсознание растеряется под таким напором.

\- Зря тебя родители так назвали, - ехидно начинает он, отхлебывая из кружки.

\- Что? – рассеянно спрашивает она.

\- Зря тебя так назвали. Какая ты Ариадна, если сама заманиваешь героя в лабиринт? Тебе больше подходит Арахна. Хотя нет, у нее все плохо закончилось - много хмурилась в молодые годы. Или это не про нее?

Артур в противоположном конце комнаты чуть кривит губы, словно старается не улыбнуться. Каждый из таких моментов у Имса на строгом учете – не так часто удается зацепить Артура, а уж рассмешить…

\- Ай, ну тебя! - отмахивается Ариадна.

Она забирается с ногами в расшатанное кресло и смотрит на свой макет широко раскрытыми глазами, словно хочет запомнить его еще лучше, словно не знает его, как свои пять пальцев.

Имс заглядывает ей через плечо.

\- Ничего себе!

\- Что скажешь? – вдруг спрашивает Артур и внимательно смотрит в их сторону.

Словно ему действительно интересно услышать, что же он думает.

\- Скажу, что мы воспитали настоящего доктора Зло. Такую ловушку мог придумать только действительно страшный ум.

Ариадна почему-то смеется. Артур выглядит до неприличия гордым.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он со своей фирменной полуулыбкой. – Только это мой лабиринт, я его спроектировал для своей первой операции, лет семь назад.

Имс прикладывает все усилия, чтобы не поперхнуться очередным глотком кофе. Вот черт!

\- А я его все-таки прошла! – говорит Ариадна. – Если заменить вот этот и эти два фрагмента, то он идеально подойдет для первого уровня в деле Лейна.

\- А сколько мы всего уровней делаем?

\- Два, - говорит Артур.

\- Три, - перебивает его Ариадна.

И как-то по-особому смотрит на Артура. Артур не возражает.

Что-то здесь не чисто.

***

Они подключаются к машине сна около десяти вечера - первый прогон, как его по студенческой привычке называет Ариадна.

Имс остается – у него и так полно работы, он там не нужен.

Ариадна всегда, засыпая, поворачивается на правый бок. А Артур – Имс заметил это только пару недель назад - цепляется за что-то пальцами. Сейчас это подлокотник старого кресла, и Имс заворожено наблюдает за тем, как пальцы Артура постепенно разжимаются, когда тот засыпает.

Затем Имс трясет головой и возвращается к своим бумагам.

На первом этапе он не строит лабиринты. Он рисует людей. Не портреты, даже не наброски - обычные контуры, заштрихованные восковыми карандашами. У каждого человека свой цвет, особое сочетание оттенков. Главное – поймать его, найти все оттенки, правильно отмерить их доли. Без этого иллюзию построить намного сложнее, Имс уже пытался.

Но сегодня работа не идет. Наверное, еще и потому, что его объект – серое на сером, скукота…

Имс оглядывается по сторонам, стучит карандашом по столешнице, допивает кофе, и неожиданно рисует силуэт Ариадны. Такой, какой она была несколько минут назад, когда сидела по-турецки в кресле – ее руки, колдующие над очередным городом-лабиринтом, вытянутая шея, напряженная спина. Но Ариадну он уже рисовал, и потому раскрашивать ее силуэт скучно. Он давно знает, что какая она – цвета леса, коричневый и приглушенно-зеленый, как кора и мох, как ее молодость. И немного шоколада, потому что без этого Ариадна не была бы Ариадной.

Кобб, пока был с ними, с годами становился все больше похожим по цвету на песок на северном пляже осенью – бурый от холодной воды, смешанный с кусками коры, камнями, землей, некогда золотистый. Мама Имса была бело-оранжевой. Девчонка, с которой он так и не попрощался в Момбасе – темно-малиновой, как закат на Гавайях.

Потому остается только Артур… И с ним все намного сложнее, чем с остальными. Он кажется черно-белым, как его дурацкие жилетки. Только это все неправда. Какой-то хитрый обман, вполне в стиле Артура. Черно-белый – самая базовая комбинация, не говорящая ни о чем.

Имс долго смотрит на лицо Артура, пока тот спит. На его лицо, на руки. Одергивает себя - глупость какая-то, тебе заняться больше нечем? Он пытается нарисовать его за работой, и снова упирается в тупик. Невозможно представить себе Артура на месте Ариадны – сидящим с ногами в кресле, хмурящим лоб, хрустящим пальцами. Он, наверное, просто с ходу расставляет все так, как должно быть, ни на секунду не усомнившись в том, где какому блоку место.

Богатое воображение Имса тут же подбрасывает картинку – Артур шевелит пальцами над лабиринтом, словно дергает за невидимые паутинки, и ловушка становится идеальной. Картинка получается настолько настоящей, что Имс едва сдерживает смех. Если бы ему не было настолько лень работать, он бы нарисовал Артура в виде злого волшебника, который с дьявольским хохотом дергает за веревочки марионеток.

Но Имсу лень. Потому он ограничивается связанными вместе шнурками на туфлях Артура.

***

\- У тебя все готово?

В отличие от Кобба, Артур никогда не руководит их командой слишком явно. Как будто он так только, координирует процесс, а на самом деле у них демократия. Имса этим не проведешь.

Он облокачивается о перила и смотрит сверху на город. Что-то его смущает, но он пока еще не понимает, что именно.

\- Разумеется, все готово, дорогой, - издевательски говорит он. – Но с Лейном, конечно, сложновато будет. Я бы вообще не брался за одного из нас, пусть даже бывшего. Что мы будем делать, если он вдруг поймет, что спит?

Артур щурится от солнца, тоже смотрит вниз, и в эту же секунду Имс понимает, что же, собственно не так.

\- Ценю твою изобретательность, честное слово, - говорит он. – Только что это за хрень на том доме?

\- Это вечный водопад ( ***** ), мистер Имс. И его придумал не я, ты бы это знал, если бы в школе учился получше.

Имс во все глаза смотрит на конструкцию, которой по всем законам физики и здравого смысла просто не может быть. Удивительно, что еще две минуты назад она его абсолютно не смущала.

\- Вот и ответ на твой вопрос, - улыбается Артур. – На этом уровне собраны чуть ли не все известные варианты парадоксов, к тому же ты, в отличие от Лейна, последние лет десять групповыми сновидениями занимаешься регулярно. И все равно два часа абсолютно спокойно смотрел по сторонам и ничего не заподозрил. У Лейна давно не было практики, и его уровни максимально реалистичные. Все пройдет нормально.

Имс еще раз окидывает взглядом залитый солнцем город – все эти невероятные, невозможные конструкции.

\- Красиво, - говорит он. - Может, я был слегка неправ, и у тебя все же есть хоть немного воображения.

\- Это чистая математика, Имс, - снова улыбается Артур. – Но широту жеста ценю. Никогда еще не слышал от тебя слова «неправ».

Они еще какое-то время стоят молча и смотрят вниз.

\- Юсуфу за такой состав Нобелевскую премию дать не жалко, - говорит Имс, направляясь к лестнице. – Сколько людей наконец-то смогут во сне действительно отдохнуть… Только вот обязательно было именно на мне первый тест проводить?

\- А на ком же еще? – резонно замечает Артур, спускаясь следом. – Ариадну мне жалко было…Стой!

И он в последнюю секунду ловит Имса за руку. Ну да, любимая шутка Артура – эта его чертова лестница. Перед ними пропасть – на том самом месте, где, казалось, еще секунду назад были ступени.

\- Парадокс, дорогой, - смеется Артур. – Смотри под ноги.

И тянет его за руку – дальше от края, ближе к себе. Имс, к собственному удивлению, это позволяет. Не только тянуть, но и прижать к стене, и надавить ладонью на грудь.

\- А я-то всегда думал, что это мне тебя придется прижать к стенке, - говорит он, откидывая голову назад, чтобы видеть Артура.

Тот не говорит ничего. Просто смотрит на него и улыбается. Имсу временами кажется, что у Артура не целая улыбка, а только половина, потому что вторую он бережет для каких-то особых случаев.

\- Когда-нибудь, - немного неловко добавляет Имс. – Когда нам эта игра надоест окончательно.

\- Мне давно надоела.

\- И что, обычные свидания – это не для тебя? Я просто так, без ужина и кино, в подсознании не обнимаюсь.

\- Правда? – Артур слегка отстраняется, но Имс тут же тянет его обратно. – Вот, так я и думал. Ариадна говорит, что мы с тобой рядом – это уже парадокс.

Имс хмыкает. Он бы ему это и сам сказал, без Ариадны.

Артур прижимается еще ближе, но не целует его, словно нарочно дразнит – немного отстраняется в самый неподходящий момент, смотрит на его губы, снова приближается…

\- Ну? – не выдерживает Имс, не узнавая свой голос.

\- Попроси хорошо.

\- Как? Поцелуй меня в мозг?

\- Можно и так.

Целоваться во сне, в подсознании – ощущение, описать которое пытаются только идиоты. Как не объясняй, все равно слова не передадут и десятой доли…

Имс только входит во вкус, когда над головами у них раздается давно знакомая мелодия.

\- Нужно все-таки поменять музыку, - говорит он, пытаясь отдышаться. – А то как-то совсем неправильно получается…

Артур, не говоря ни слова, подходит к пропасти. Внизу все еще видно его город – город невозможных объектов, как его мысленно называет про себя Имс.

\- Ну что, вниз?

\- А какие еще варианты? – спрашивает Артур. – Или хочешь на раз-два-три, держась за ручки?

\- Вот это уже точно не раньше, чем ужин и кино!

Имс прыгает первым, но просыпаются они одновременно.


End file.
